Hold Me
by Miname
Summary: Omi/Ken. I put up Omi's POV and Kens POV but I'm still working on ch. 3. Omi feels Helpless...can anyone help him?
1. Omi POV

Disclaimer: I Own none of the characters....the only thing I own is the story....hehe^^

Title: Hold Me

Pairing: Ken/Omi

Rating: Right now.....eh Pg13

Warnings: none

Spoilers: Ouka's death and Omi being a Takatori.....that's it

NOW one with the show........by the way if you find my muses tell me....I think I scare chibi aya and chibi yohji away....be careful though they might be...well...occupied....^^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. Watching the rain drops bounce off the glass. It's almost as if the droplets don't see the glass until they smack lightly against the barrier, ending their short journey. I wish it was that easy to disappear. To just evaporate in the air. It's been two days. Two days since.....since Ouka was killed. It's so hard to understand that she's gone. GONE! Just like every one else Ouka left me. She was killed, like Hirofumi and Masafumi, Ouka died on me. They left me all alone.... just like Father.

No.... that wasn't fair. Ouka didn't chose to leave me. I made her leave, my Fault. _My Fault _for getting her caught up in this. If I had just left her alone. Maybe if I wasn't so nice to her, she would have ignored me. She would still be alive if I could have broken her heart. She would've healed over time. Moved on with her life, met someone who could love her purely. Someone who wasn't tainted with death. Someone who hadn't killed his own family like I did. It hurt's. Hurts to know that I helped kill Masafumi.....that I killed Hirofumi. Killing Hirofumi hurt the most. I had in a way gotten to know Hiro-kun. He was the one _alive_ the longest anyway. I tried, I really did, I tried to get him to stop. Tried to talk him out of it, tell him that what he was doing was wrong. But apparently I wasn't good enough. I'm never good enough. That night as I sat on the bridge. After killing Hiro-kun, I almost jumped, but that would've been selfish. I would have been labeled a coward by my friends. After all I didn't deserve and easy death.

Then their was Ouka. After I thought I had killed every sibling I had she told me. She told me that she was my sister. My imoto-chan. I was elated. I knew we shared something, because when I kissed her it felt wrong. Only when I held her, or tried to protect her did I feel right around her. Joy coursed through my veins as I hugged her closer. Her arms encircled my waist as she hugged me back just as tightly. That's when I felt her jerk. Her whole body did a sharp spasm. It was quick, I almost thought it didn't happen, until I felt her arms go limp around my back. As I pulled away I noticed the glazed look in her eyes and listened as her breaths became weaker. I whispered her name. Moments later she died. In my arms her life slowly slipped away and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had just met my imoto-chan and now..now she's a lifeless _corpse_! Just another body that died at my hand. Died because of the choices I made in my life. Numbly I felt rain start to fall around her prone body. The heavens always seem to cry when someone dies. But then why didn't they stop it from happening?

I remember warm arms wrapping around my waist as they pulled Ouka's body away. I struggled to get her back. I jabbed my elbow into the persons chest, but the arms just tightened their hold. I was too weak to get her back. The minute her body left my hands it all became too real and I buried my head in the persons shoulder. I bawled until my throat was dry and my heart was left with no more tears. The arms stayed around me as their owner rocked me back and forth. Strong hands silently stroking my back. Slowly and gently picking up my limp body he cradled me against his chest as we headed home.

When I woke up the next morning, I was tucked tightly in bed. Tears had dried on my cheeks. Why was I crying? A surge of pain shot through my heart and my eyes welled up with renewed tears as the previous nights events flashed through my head. Slowly I crawled out of bed, my feet landing with a solid thump against the wood floor. My joints moved stiffly as I worked my way to the door. Pausing I locked the door shut, then proceeded to crawl back into the surrounding warmth that was my bed. Fully intending to cry my self back to oblivion. Darkness slowly overtook my conscious. For the next two days I huddled in one corner of my room. Sneaking out so as not to be noticed if I had to go to the bathroom. Sure Ken, Aya and Yohji tried to get me to come out. Pounding on the door and yelling my name. I don't think I ever replied to their demands. I noted that my throat was dry. I haven't had anything to drink since one of the leftover water bottles in my room ran out of liquid. 

*knock knock* The light tapping on the door grasped my attention. Usually they just start pounding.

"Omi?" 

Dammit Ken's back again. Why does he have to be the most persistent in try to get me to come out. I don't answer, curling back up against the window.

"Omi.....OMI!!"

Why should I answer him? Why does he keep trying? It's not like he even cares. There's probably a mission.

" Omi..." His voice is hoarse now...has he been crying? 

" Please Omi....please answer me. Please tell me your still in there. Tell _me_ that your still alive..answer me Omi...I know your not okay...but please tell me your in their....._Please?_

"

Why does he have to sound so broken? I wait silently debating on whether or not to answer. Slowly I unfold my legs and walk tightly towards the door. My hand hovers just above the knob. Can I face him? I turn the lock and listen as a sharp gasp comes from the other side. The door creaks open and I make my gaze turn towards his face. Sure enough I see Ken standing in the hallway. His beautiful chocolate eyes are wide open, his mouth partially agape, almost as if he's in shock.

" What do you want?" I ask. The words hurt as my throat struggles to perform the correct movements. I haven't talked in a while. No sooner than had I asked the question, then strong arms enfolded me as Ken buried his face in my neck. Warm brown locks brushing my cheek. I freeze. What is he doing? Why is he touching me? He was saying something.

" Thank God. Oh thank god your alive. ...... We were all so worried that you had.....Your alive. Oh Omi" I shuddered slightly as his mouth moved against my neck. A wetness started seeping through my sleeve. He was crying...Ken was crying over...ME! My arms, on their own acorred, wrapped tightly around his waist as I buried myself in his familiar warmth. I welcomed the heat. Wait....his arms...they feel familiar.....We never hugged before.. did we? I slowly pull my head back and clear my throat.

" Did you.....Ken...Did you carry me back from the park?"

I feel a slight nod against my shoulder, as his arms tighten around me. WHY? why does he care so much? What so special about me? Why waste you time on a pathetic person like me?

"Omi......do you really think your pathetic?" He asked.

How did he know? I said that out loud?...Shit. That's when I notice that he is no longer hugging me. Ken is standing above me looking down as his eyes hold concern. My knees must of given out. Quickly I pull my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

" Why Ken?...Why do you care so much about me?" His eyes go soft as he gently closes my door. It makes a soft click in the room. Quickly he bends down and lifts me off the floor. I gasp as strong arms cradle me against his chest. In no less than three strides he's standing in front of my bed, where he carefully sets me down. My mind is reeling. He tugs the covers out from under me. Then he pushes me over towards the wall and climbs in next to me. I straighten. What is he doing? He pulls the covers back up over us, as he tugs me against his chest. His eyes are a warm brown as he stares down at me. I can feel my eyes widen as he places a soft kiss on my forehead. Then he places his chin on top of my head.

" Omi for the past two days we have had the shop closed. All or us took turns trying to get you to come out. None of us were able to do that until today. Why you finally let one of us, let alone me, in baffles me. Yohji has gone through more packets of cigarettes in the last two days than he ever has in one week. He's worried about you Omi. Even Aya is worried. He hasn't gone to see his sister because he's worried that he'll come back and you'll....well you'll be gone. You mean so much to everyone here Omittchi. We all miss you coming down in the morning and smiling brightly. Ya know that we all used to take your cheerful smile for granted. When you came in each morning that smile plastered on your face, fake or not, it brightened everyone's day. I miss your laugh and how you used to blush every time a girl tried to flirt with you. How we would go out on or breaks and you would kick the soccer ball around with me even though you would rather be inside. I miss laying in the grass with you curled up against my side, watching the clouds. I miss all of you Omi. I wish you could tell me what's wrong because I want to be there for you. I want to hold you tight and make all you worries go away. I..... I just want you to be happy Omittchi." 

I was well...I was flabbergast. He misses me. They all miss me. All the while I was sitting in her moping they were worried. Ken sighed and started to pull away, but before he could get far I tightened my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want him to go. I don't know what I might do if he did. I felt him stiffen then relax as he returned the embrace. I inhaled deeply. He smelt of grass and fresh air.

" Ken.....I......" I sighed, this wasn't easy. Snuggling closer to him I tried again." I just don't understand. Masafumi and Hirofumi were bad. They did horrible things to people, yet they were my brothers. And no matter how many times I tell myself that it doesn't matter I always feel a tight clench around my heart....when I think of how _I _killed them." I stop for a minute as he starts to stroke my back." Then Ouka... She was...well she was my little imoto-chan. My little sister. Then She was dead. No less than five minutes after I found out we were family did she die. In my arms. And there was nothing....NOTHING.... I could do to prevent it." I wasn't crying anymore I don't think I have any tears left. "Everyone I ever new or loved is gone....I don't have anyone else. I'm alone. I don't like this feeling. It hurts me to know that I may never be able to be around people cause they'll get hurt."

" You have me Omittchi. You'll always have Aya, Yohji and I. You'll never be alone as long as I'm around. I'll never leave your side my Omittchi." His breathed hitched quickly in his throat as he realized what he said. I could feel him start to pull away again, but I tightened my grip almost painfully and he stopped.

"Thank you Ken-kun. Thank you so much." I took a deep breath and tilted my head up to look in his eyes. For a moment neither of us moved. I was lost in his deep brown eyes. "I need you to be here Ken-kun. I need someone to hold me. Someone to be there with me through each night. Someone to.....to love me. And Ken-kun" I press a finger gently against his lips before he can speak. " No. Let me finish. Ken-kun I want it to be you. I want to be held by you. I always feel safe when you are around."

I remove my finger and replace it with my lips. I feel him melt into the bed as he presses back against me. His lips are soft and pliant against mine. I move my lips gently against his as warmth spreads from my lips throughout my body. He slowly moves so that his legs sit across my hips, his tongue snaking out to run across my bottom lip. Attentively I open my mouth, shuddering as his tongue coaxes mine into play. The kiss is soft and slow. Not demanding or hesitant, almost familiar. His hands snake down my body as I bring mine to rest in his chocolate colored hair. Moving my hands through his hair I hear a soft moan escape into my mouth. I feel the need to breath, but I don't want to break away from his mouth. He tastes like candy. Slowly he pulls away gasping a little, hands placed on my stomach. Gently he leans down to whisper something in my ear.

" I'll always hold you. For as long as you want me too."

I smile and grab his head before claiming his mouth once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari(?)~~~~~~~~~~~

Muhwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah YES It's over with..no lemon scene for you. HAHAHAH

maybe I'll write one....give me time....I don't know if I'd be able to live through it....^^;

Ken: You mean I'll get laid?

Ken-kun you get laid every night.....Right? I mean I always thought you were with Omi....

Ken: *blushes* .....opps yea well....I want YOU to WRITE about ME getting laid...hehe

*shakes head*...hopeless....utterly hopeless.. 


	2. Ken POV

Disclaimer is the same as on the first chapter.

This is from Kens P.O.V. YAY

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WHY? Why won't he come out? The doors been locked for two days straight, and…. And I don't know what to do anymore. I just wanna know if he's okay. If he's ALIVE. 

My poor poor Omittchi. He's gone through so much and still they put him through more. First he never knows who he truly is and when he finds out it's backlash is that Aya hates him. He had a family and he killed almost all of them in a way, whether it was directly or not. I just don't know how to get him out. I've tried so many times, we all have.

This is my last chance. Please answer the door, Omi.

*knock knock*

Softly my fist raps the door, as if I'm afraid I'll scare him away.

"Omi?" 

No answer. Please ….

"Omi….OMI!!"

Oh God, Omi. Please answer me I…. I just need to hear your voice. Tell me your alive. What's this? My fingers brush my face, they come away with a dampness on them. Tears!? I don't remember the last time I cried. I feel my throat start to dry out and my breath becomes more ragged.

"Omi…." I can here the harshness of my voice as I give it one final shot.

"Please Omi…..please answer me. Please tell me your still in there. Tell _me_ that your still alive….answer me Omi…I know that your not okay….but please tell me your in there…._Please_?"

Slowly I drop my forehead against the door that is keeping me from my Omittchi. I could only hope that the soft padding on the floor behind the door was him coming to let me in. But why do that? Why finally let one of us in? Especially me.

Sure enough the door creeks and against my will I can feel my eyes widen as I take in the lithe form of Omi. The dark bags that lay under his eyes tell me that he hasn't gotten enough sleep, and all of the sudden I don't know what to do.

"What do you want?" His voice is dry and raspy from not being used. A pang slashes sharply through my chest and I take this frail boy into my arms, burying my face in his shoulder. I fell the tears escape my eyes once again as I hold the boy I care for so much. I cant even begin to understand the joy I feel at seeing him still alive. Almost as if he was hesitant I feel his arms wrap gently around my waist and his face buried in my neck. Words spill from my mouth faster then I can think.

"Thank God. Oh thank God your alive….. We were all so worried ..that you had" I feel my voice hitch slightly as I think of what I could've found. " Your alive. Oh Omi"

I feel him pull away slightly and I'm terrified that he'll shove me out of his life again. I don't know as if I could handle that.

"Did you….Ken…did you carry me back from the park?"

My mind flashes back to that day, as I vividly remember hearing Omi's heart wrenching cry. I can still feel my heart speed up as I thought that something had happened to him. My feet carried me over their as fast as I could and I only remember the wide staring blank eyes of Ouka as I gently pry Omi away from her wilting body. I remember Omi struggling to get back to his imoto-chan as I tightened my grip. From there I picked him up and carried him away from that depressing site of devastation. 

Gently I nod my head against his shoulder. Unable to form words. All of the sudden words tear from his throat as he collapses from my embrace.

"WHY? Why does he care so much? What's so special about me? Why waste your time on a pathetic person like me?"

"Omi….do you really think your pathetic?" From the black look I received, I realize that he didn't mean to say that out loud.

" Why Ken? Why do you care so much about me?" His voice is small and broken, and I cant help but soften my eyes and scoop him up into my arms. Quickly I stride over to his bed where I lay him down and peel the covers out from under him. I see him stiffen not quite sure about what I'm going to do, I gently shake my head and climb in next to him. I pull him against me immediately as I am determined to make him understand why he's important.

"Omi for the past two days we have had the shop closed. All or us took turns trying to get you to come out. None of us were able to do that until today. Why you finally let one of us, let alone me, in baffles me. Yohji has gone through more packets of cigarettes in the last two days than he ever has in one week. He's worried about you Omi. Even Aya is worried. He hasn't gone to see his sister because he's worried that he'll come back and you'll....well you'll be gone. You mean so much to everyone here Omittchi. We all miss you coming down in the morning and smiling brightly. Ya know that we all used to take your cheerful smile for granted. When you came in each morning that smile plastered on your face, fake or not, it brightened everyone's day. I miss your laugh and how you used to blush every time a girl tried to flirt with you. How we would go out on or breaks and you would kick the soccer ball around with me even though you would rather be inside. I miss laying in the grass with you curled up against my side, watching the clouds. I miss all of you Omi. I wish you could tell me what's wrong because I want to be there for you. I want to hold you tight and make all you worries go away. I..... I just want you to be happy Omittchi." 

I waited for his response. When none came my courage slowly drained and left me empty. Reluctantly I started to pull away, until his small arms tightened their hold and his face was buried in my chest.

" Ken.....I......" he sighed, I don't think this was easy. I almost smiled when I felt him snuggle closer." I just don't understand. Masafumi and Hirofumi were bad. They did horrible things to people, yet they were my brothers. And no matter how many times I tell myself that it doesn't matter I always feel a tight clench around my heart....when I think of how _I _killed them." He stops as I slowly start to run my hand up and down his back. " Then Ouka... She was...well she was my little imoto-chan. My little sister. Then She was dead. No less than five minutes after I found out we were family did she die. In my arms. And there was nothing....NOTHING.... I could do to prevent it. Everyone I ever new or loved is gone....I don't have anyone else. I'm alone. I don't like this feeling. It hurts me to know that I may never be able to be around people cause they'll get hurt."

" You have me Omittchi." I respond quickly. "You'll always have Aya, Yohji and I. You'll never be alone as long as I'm around. I'll never leave your side my Omittchi." My breathed hitches quickly in my throat as I realize what I have just said. I started to pull away again, but his arms tightened their grip almost painfully and I stopped moving.

"Thank you Ken-kun. Thank you so much." He responded almost silently. Slowly he tilted his head up till his beautiful cornflower blue eyes met mine. For a moment neither of us moved. "I need you to be here Ken-kun. I need someone to hold me. Someone to be there with me through each night. Someone to.....to love me. And Ken-kun" He gently placed a finger to my lips as I tried to interrupt." No. Let me finish. Ken-kun I want it to be you. I want to be held by you. I always feel safe when you are around."

And suddenly his soft wet pink lips were pressed gently against mine. I froze for a moment, not quite sure this was real. Then I melt, my mouth and tongue become jelly against his. He tastes so sweet. I stretch my body and move so I am straddling him, I snake my tongue along his full bottom lip begging silently for entrance. I slowly push my tongue in his mouth, rubbing gently along his still one. Ever so slowly his tongue started to tangle with mine and I allow my hands to travel slowly down his lean body. I hate to pull away but I just cant find my breath anymore. Gasping I tear my lips from his, hands stuck on his stomach. I smile and lean down to tell him how I feel.

" I'll always hold you. For as long as you want me too."

For once a true smile comes across his lips as he reaches up to claim my lips once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END….oy oy really I'm just stalling cuz I cant seem to find the right words to finish the…other….part. Hehe.

SEE YA LATER.


End file.
